19 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-19 ; Comments *Peel is in a rather dour mood throughout, with little of his trademark humour (this may be due to the air-conditioning in the studio breaking down, thus necessitating the use of a rather noisy fan: he comments unfavourably on this). For example, he reveals before the Waverunner track that Skreen of the Cuban Boys had sent him the record with a note saying, 'hope this isn't too mellow'. This is a reference to Peel having once told Skreen that he found some of his material 'too mellow' for his tastes after being sounded out on what he thought of it. Peel responds by stating that 'you shouldn't ask people what they think if you don't want to hear the truth'. After playing the track, John relents a little and announces his intention to play more from the LP 'if he doesn't whinge too much'. *In addition, when announcing the Datsuns competition, in which listeners are eligible to win 25 pairs of tickets for their ICA gig in London, he refers to people who enter and then complain when they win that they are geographically unable to attend as 'timewasting'. *The second Morrissey track is a cover version of a song by a band called Raymonde about whom JP professes to know little or nothing. He is then deluged by listener information informing him that they once supported the Smiths. (He played the original version in the following night's show.) *Despite his mood, he manages to play (and make light of doing so) a record at the wrong speed (but claims to prefer it like that). *The Pig's Big 78 seems to excite a lot of interest from listeners. *The track by Asobi Seksu puts John in mind of Teenage Kicks played at a different speed: as if to support this assertion, he follows it with a cover of the Undertones' song in cabaret style. *The show marks the first appearance of Andrew Morrison's disclaimers. Sessions *Morrissey. His first (and only) broadcast solo session for the Peel Show (the 1st session from 1988 was suppressed at the singer's request): three other tracks were featured in Zane Lowe's Show, which went out immediately before Peel's http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/zanelowe/tracklistingarchive.shtml?20040519. No known commercial issue. Tracklisting *'File 3 begins' *Hakan Lidbo - 'Clockwise (EP - Clockwise)' (Shitkatapult) *Datsuns - 'Get Up (Don't Fight It) (LP - Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind)' (V2) *David Jack - 'So Terribly Heavy (LP - Texture Freak)' (Knife Fighting Mantis) *Morrissey - 'Don't Make Fun Of Daddy's Voice' (Peel Session) *Morrissey - 'No-One Can Hold A Candle To You' (Peel Session) *A Hawk And A Hacksaw - 'A Hawk And A Hacksaw (LP - A Hawk And A Hacksaw)' (Leaf) *Monkey Island - 'Soul Fastfood (LP - Some Of What You Need And Don't Need To Know)' (Ultra) *Shaweez - 'No One To Love Me (Comp. LP - Rhythm And Blues: The End Of An Era)' (Imperial) *Yourcodenameis:milo - 'Fourthree (LP - All Roads To Fault)' (Fiction) *Concord Dawn And Ill Skillz - 'Unreal (Comp. LP - Skool Of Hard Knocks)' (Renegade Hardware) *Mugstar - 'Love Gasoline (CDR)' (White Label) *Waverunner - 'Amore (LP - Skyline)' (House Of Beauty) *Lew Stone & The Monseigneur Band With Al Bowlly - 'I Can't Write The Words' (Pig's Big 78) *Phillip Roebuck - 'Amanda (LP - One Man Band)' (Socialist Records) *Sonic Youth - 'Pattern Recognition (LP - Sonic Nurse)' (Geffen) *Code 9 And Daddy G - 'Sign Of The Dub (10" EP)' (Hyperdub) *'File 3 ends' *Fixit Kid - 'Fingernails (CD - The Gracious Art Of Breaking Limbs)' (White Label) :Seque: A female voice reading the Brother Grimm fairy tale "Mother Holle". *Loretta Lynn - 'Have Mercy On Me (LP - Van Lear Rose)' (Interscope) *Errorsmith - 'Near Disco Dawn (LP - Near Disco Dawn)' (White Label) (Wrong Speed Moment) *''Disclaimer by Andrew Morrison.'' *Mindflayer - 'Argamnimals (LP - It's Always 1999)' (Load) *Cari Lekebusch - 'Hungry Monk (12" EP)' (Kauntrax) *Graham Coxon - 'Bottom Bunk (LP - Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic) *P J Harvey - 'Shame (LP - Huh Huh Her)' (Island) *Joe Houston - 'Rockin' At The Drive In (LP - Rockin' At The Drive In)' (Ace) *Concord Dawn - 'Apollo 13 (12")' (Function) *Avrocar - 'Serve In Silence (LP - Flow)' (Makeminemusic) *Intelligence - 'Darling That Was A Lie (Comp. LP - Spring Sampler 2004)' (Narnak) *Chunky Bizzle - 'Tool's So Small (12")' (DVS Recordings) (Wrong Speed Moment) *Asobi Seksu - 'Sooner (LP - Asobi Seksu)' (Friendly Fire) *Nouvelle Vague - 'Teenage Kicks (LP - Nouvelle Vague)' (Peacefrog) File ;Name *1) John Peel 2004-05-19.mp3 *2) John_Peel_20040519.mp3 *3) John Peel 19 May 2004.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:59:36 *2) 02:00:30 *3) 01:03:37 ;Other *1&2) The first recording below cuts out just before the end of the programme. *3) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) / Peel 2004-04 *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions Category:Tim's Tapes